oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra
|rname = Hebi Hebi no Mi, Moderu: Hidora |ename = Snake-Snake Fruit, Hydra Model |meaning = Snake; Poison Dragon |first = Madness Ocean |type = Mythical Zoan |user = Rena ArgoPerfect Justice: Argo reveals his fruit's power by transforming in front of the Marines. }} The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra is a Mythical Zoan fruit, which allows its user to transform into a full or hybrid Hydra at will, making them a . It was eaten by Rena Argo. Etymology *''Hebi'' (蛇) is Japanese for "Snake". *The , Hidora, lit. "Poison Dragon"}} is a multi-headed serpent from Greek Myths. Appearance The Hebi Hebi takes the shape of a prolate sphere and is fairly large, almost not fitting an adult's hand. It has swirly patterns all over its body, much like other devil fruits, and has a crimson tone to its texture. Overview In lieu with all Zoan, this fruit enables its eater to access transformations and traits related to the Hydra, a mythological snake with many heads. Furthermore, it grants the typical physical boosts that Zoan give and the physiological abilities of a venomous snake. The uniqueness of the Hydra and its classification grant it a single special power, which hasn't been totally disclosed, but is related to poison. Strengths As a large snake, the user gains increased physical capabilities, mainly agility and durability, given their skeletal structure and the many scales throughout their body. Such large body also increases their strength even more. On top of being a mythical snake, the user acquires characteristics common to a few snakes. They become very sensitive to vibrations, be them through the air or the very ground they are standing in. Rather than use a typical sense of smell, the user can employ their large tongue to collect particles and scents, providing immense detection. These senses also supplement the scales so that the user may sometimes blend into the background and move extremely quiet. The Hydra is a multi-headed beast, therefore, the user has access to a total of nine heads. A feature that expands their senses further by allowing for multiple mouths, thus, tongues. Mentioned above, the Hydra has its own unique power as a Mythical Zoan, and that is seemingly the ability to secrete and release a very potent venom. Both a liquid and semi-gaseous, this venom can melt through stone structures with a simple touch, while also being capable to instantly kill fighters such as some Hunting Hunter Pirates. Weaknesses Being a snake, the user is more likely to get affected by cold temperatures, slowing down much faster than other targets.Five Stars: Argo uses a multitude of clothes to protect himself as the Hunting Pirates reach White Out. A full Hydra form has no limbs, as characteristic of a snake, limiting the physical interaction of the user with the environment around them. Aside from them, the user falls ill to the standard weaknesses. Usage Argo has an immense variety of uses in regards to the Hebi Hebi, taking full advantage of the normal characteristics that come with becoming a snake. He is capable of adopting some of these characteristics without transforming and has enough skill to transform only parts of his body.Five Stars: In order to get Alexander Talos to the island, Argo transforms his arm to pick and carry him. He can choose to partially shed his skin prematurely, letting it accumulate physical characteristics different from his own body, as it stands slightly around it, rather than tightly.Five Stars: Argo is mentioned as capable of shedding his skin, which sometimes accumulates different physical characteristics. Transformations Techniques * , Morumorio Atomiko, Italian for "Nuclear Breath"}}: Argo draws his head back and builds up a considerate amount of poison within his throat, so much that it shines through his skin and oozes from his mouth. When ready, he simply lunges forward and releases it all together, sending forth a blast of poison that is akin to flames, as it has liquid and gaseous properties, and travels at incredible speeds. It is extremely potent as well, easily spreading across the ocean and making it boil, while warships seemingly melt when exposed to it for some seconds.Perfect Justice: Violet and purple come forth from Argo's serpentine throat, he breathes it out as a mixture of gas and liquid to raid the Marines and the ocean. This is first used against the Marine envoy at White Out. History Past Gallery Hydra.jpg|Full Beast Form. Trivia *The author found the fruit image in Google, thus, it is not his original creation. *The fruit's appearance is meant to ressemble a Salak, which is otherwise known as Snake Fruit. . References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits